Devils Curse (Ciel x Reader)
by iEmnerz
Summary: The Description Is In The Book! This is a Ciel x Reader and contains some depictions of violence, death, and language. If you are reading this story on any other platform other than you are very likely to be at risk of a malware attack. If you wish to read this story in its original and safe form. Please go to /u/7271396/iEmnerz. Thank you
1. Description

(Y/N) was Ciel's original betrothed but when she went missing, and presumed dead, Elizabeth became his betrothed instead. Until, their paths cross once again, though the circumstances are not that good.

(Your Name) (Last Name) is now the Queen's Cat, having taken her father's place. Ever since that horrible day when her parents died she has had a Butler clad in black by her side. With the successor of the (L/N) family having to be a man and (Your Name) being a female. (Your Name) poses as a boy named (Your Fake Name) (Last Name) to run the business.

The Queen sent you on a job. Find out who is behind the 'Devils Curse'. The case was people were being found in their homes or in a public place. Mummified. Next to them would be a Tarot card, one depicting the devil. After about 3 weeks, she ends up asking for help, in which the Queen assigns Ciel to help her. But leaves one thing out on accident. (Your Fake Name) (Last Name)'s name.

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S IN THIS BOOK THAT I USE.


	2. Under Editing

The reason I have deleted the chapters for Devils Curse is due to the fact there is major editing going on. A prolouge will be posted soon.


	3. Prolouge

Posted: 6/30/17

Editing: Finished

Reader: Age 6

Ciel: Age 7

Small giggles could be heard throughout the Phantomhive Garden. Two small children playing a small game of hide and seek. The small patter of small feet was clear as it was clear that the sun was setting.

The youngest of the two, let out a small sigh. Long (Hair Color) locks framing her face as she looked to the side. Small hands fiddling with hem of her pale yellow dress that had white sleeves on it.

Ciel looked out from behind one of the many tree's noticing the sad look that adorned her youthful face. Quickly, despite the game still being in motion, he came out of his hiding place to check on her.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)?" He asked as he approached her as fast as his legs would allow him.

"The sun is setting. It's almost time for me to go home." She gave a small pout at the older male, looking down slightly to be able to look him in the eyes. Despite him being a year older than her, he was still quite short. He ate his protein and drank his milk, but to no avail. His parents simply dismissed him as a late starter.

Ciel jutted his bottom lip out at her statement. "Aw, I don't want you to go. I wish you could spend the night." He voiced a small complaint, but he knew that wasn't an option. It hadn't been one for about a week or two due to some unknown reason. "But that's okay! I will be able to see you tomorrow!" His lips curled up into a bright smile.

"(Y/N)! Come say goodbye to Rachel and Vincent, it's time to go home dear!" She heard the velvet like voice of her mother call from the entrance to the manor from the garden.

A small laugh escaped (Y/N)'s throat as she turned back to Ciel. Carefully giving him a hug before they both made their way back to the manor.

Once they were both inside (Y/N) had seen Rachel in the entrance hall, so that was who she said goodbye to first. A bright smile adorning her features as she looked up to the blonde female.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright (Y/N)?" Rachel gave her a grin as (Y/N) gave a quick excited nod as she gave Rachel a small hug.

"Vincent is in his study with your father if you would like to say goodbye to him right now. You can go up there if you would like. They should be done with their meeting by now." Rachel stated as she gave the (Hair Color) child permission to go up the stairs to the study on her own. The study wasn't that far after all.

(Y/N) gave a small nod of the head as she quickly thanked Rachel for the information after saying her goodbyes to her.

Carefully she made her way up the steps, having to hold onto the railing to make sure she wouldn't fall down. Reaching the top fairly quickly before she looked left then right. Turning in the direction of the study she made her way towards it.

Reaching the study door in a matter of seconds she was about to knock before she heard faint voices. Despite what she had been taught, she listened in for a moment.

"I would advise you to be careful, (Fathers Name). With the threats your family has been receiving, it would be best to be on the lookout." She recognized that voice to be Ciel's Father.

"I will keep that in mind. I have requested that (Mothers Name) sister stays with us for a bit, just as a precaution. I apologize for the trouble that these threats have caused." That was her father's voice.

(Y/N) gave a small shrug before deciding to knock. Her young mind not absorbing the information as it should have. She lifted her small hand before tapping it against the wood. The knock causing the two men in the room to fall silent before she was given permission to come in.

She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly. Stepping into the room silently before she smiled at the two people in the room.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting. I just wanted to say goodbye to Vincent before me and mother headed off to the carriage." She said the words formally. It was different than how she would talk to Ciel. Ciel and her were simply just children, but they had been taught to speak to adults in a formal manner.

Her father was the first to speak. "Don't worry darling, Vincent and I were just saying our goodbyes, so you made perfect timing." He gently ruffled his only daughters hair. Heck, (Y/N) was his only child.

Vincent gave a nod in agreement.

Shortly after everyone had said their goodbyes. The (L/N) family was on their way home. Unaware of the people who were following their carriage.

* * *

 **That Night**

(Y/N) rubbed her eyes tiredly as she covered her mouth in a yawn. Barefoot as she walked over the Curupay hardwood flooring. Looking over to the light brown wallpaper as her feet stepped onto the seemingly soft grey almost white rug that covered the middle of her room, at the floor of her bed.

Her bed was a queen sized bed. Light blue bedding adorning the mattress, which was a bit cold from its lack of use throughout the day.

The young girl gave a tiny hum as she carefully crawled onto her bed pulling the covers down so she could climb under them. Making sure her tan nightgown did not ride up in any way, that way it would not be uncomfortable throughout the night.

She smiled as her father walked through her bedroom door. Still in his outfit that he had for the day. Making sure she was tucked in properly as she saw her mother leaning against the door frame, out of her sight once she laid down properly.

"You seem excited to be going to sleep." Her father muttered with a small chuckle. (Y/N) nodded and looked up at her father who simply smiled and brushed her bangs from her eyes,

(Y/N)'s eyes gently closed as she heard a small rustle of feet at her bedroom door. Thinking nothing of it as she fell into a slumber at the feeling of her father brushing her forehead with his fingertips.

Her father simply thought it was a passing by worker of the manor or (Mother's Name) heading off to the bedroom.

Once he was sure that (Y/N) was in a peaceful sleep, he blew out the candles in the room and quietly left as he shut the door behind him gently. Walking down to his own bedroom to make sure his wife had made it in the room safely. Having priorly been told that Christina, (Mother's name) sister, had gone to bed a bit early, he didn't find the need to check on her.

He found that the entire manor was silent, a bit too quiet for his liking, despite the sounds of water running in the distant from a bathroom. But the silence seemed to stop once he reached his room. There was a dead silence as he opened his bedroom door, especially when he shut the door.

All the candles had been blown out, and he could barely see. Even with the open curtain that let moon light leak through.

He carefully withdrew his gun from his belt. Flicking the safety off as he glanced around.

"(Mother's Name), are you in here?" He asked cautiously, stepping around the room carefully to reach a candle to light. "(Your Name) is in bed now, she fell asleep rather quickly." He was speaking with care as he reached the bedside table. Placing the gun on the bed as he felt in the darkness for a match.

He heard rustling as he lit the candle. Picking it up as he turned around. Only to be met with a masked face, a gun in hand. He gasped and dropped the candle in shock, the fire burning out as it hit the ground.

(Father's Name) quickly tried to reach for his gun, trying to climb over the bed to reach the other side for a bit more leverage against the intruder. Only making it halfway before he felt something chilled against his throat. Cold silver. He blinked in terror as he remained still as he noticed small flames as candles were being lit. Lighting up his bedroom as he noticed about 5 more figures in the room.

The sight of his wife kneeling on the ground, gagged by cloth, arms bound behind her back, held in place by one of the 6 intruders. He tried to make out faces, but all were covered in a certain color head to toe, wearing masks to cover their identity.

He noticed that one of them dropped a few chains to the ground, ones that looked small enough to bound a small child. His eyes widened at the thought and he immediately tried to go forward to get off the bed.

He winced and let out a strangled noise as he felt the silver dagger dig into his skin before violently sweeping to the left. The sharp sting rushing through his veins as he barely could make a word as his body fell onto the bed. Throat pouring crimson onto the pure white bedsheets, staining them permanently. He noticed his vision dimming quickly as well as he heard the noise of his wife scream and saw the sight of his only child being placed on the floor.

He tried to move but found that due to the rapid blood loss, he had grown much weaker. He couldn't find the strength to move even an inch. He glanced at one of the intruders out the corner of his eyes, seeing the eye color through the mask and it stopped him for a moment. He couldn't believe it. Even in his last breathing moments. He hoped they would be caught. He trusted them.

The sight (Mother's Name) saw of her husband being killed in front of her sent her into hysterics. She started sobbing into the gag. Her breaths coming out in short and quick pants. Hot tears falling down her cheeks, mascara staining her cheeks from makeup used previously in the day.

"Put the restraints on the girl." A muffled voice called out.

The clanking of metal sounded throughout the room as they were placed on the young girls wrists. With a sudden yank of the chains, a small whine came from the child. Her eyes opening slowly as she managed to glance around in her dazed state. "Father?" She let it out in a confused whisper. Seeing her mother first which caused her to blink in confusion before she tried to move. Noticing the metal around her ankles and wrists she started to panic. "Mother what is going on?" She asked in a quivering voice.

Seeing her father on top of the blood stained bedding she let out a small sob. Panic rushing through her veins.

 _It's just a bad dream. It's just a nightmare_ She thought to herself. Trying to convince herself that she was just having some sick dream. But the chains felt so cold, and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. It was setting in slowly that this no dream. It was actually happening.

"Good, the child is awake. Now we can resume." Someone in the room spoke. Walking over to her mother, as (Y/N) heard the sound of a gun's safety being turned off. Something she had heard from her father's gun many times before. She saw the masked man or woman point the gun in the back of (Mothers Name)'s head.

"Please, Mommy! Please don't kill my mommy!" Her brain was breaking the formalities she had been taught, but who's wouldn't in a stressful situation as this.

(Y/N) tried to cry out but found her voice caught in her throat as a loud bang rang throughout the manor. Followed by a small thud, blood pooling around the body. The body of the last parental figure she had.

(Y/N) felt her breaths coming out in short and quick pants, ber brain trying to focus on something, anything else. But all she could look at was the gun that did the deed. Noticing the engraving that was on the side first. Two snakes wrapping around what seemed to be a pole. She wasn't exactly sure. Her mind was in a haze.

Suddenly she feels herself being yanked up. Her body was completely still in a sense. Her body following the orders of the figures without much hesitation. She just felt, numb. She was trying to keep her normal composure but simply couldn't.

A small whisper of mother and father was the last thing she remembers saying that night before she felt herself go limp from stress.

* * *

 **About A Month Later**

(Y/N) gave a small whine as she carefully stood up. Granted there wasn't much room to be able to move around, but with her small frame, she did manage. She walked to one side of the small cell, glancing around, looking at the other cells that were either empty, or held some children. It was frightening to be honest. But she learned that she shouldn't show fear, that what they wanted right?

She turned when she heard the sound of feet approaching. She gulped nervously. Quickly rushing to her original spot to try and make it look like she hadn't been moving around.

She looked down to her knees and fiddled with the tattered material of her dress. Her mind wandered to something she hadn't thought of in awhile. The Phantomhives. Were they okay? How were they reacting to all this? Was Ciel okay?

Her small thought process was interrupted by the sound of rattling keys and the loud click of a lock. She hesitantly looked up and saw they had unlocked her own cell.

She whimpered in fear. Hearing them breath as they glanced around her cell, which she shared with about 2 other children that seemed to be around her age. Though they were in much worse shape than her. They looked to be dead. The other children, much like her, were covered in cuts and bruises.

She heard the footsteps stop right infront of her and shakily managed to stand back up. She felt a tug on her arm and silently followed the not so gentle dragging of the person. (Y/N) blinked with no emotion in her eyes. Granted some fear did glint in her eyes as she noticed she was taken in a different direction than usual.

She didn't voice her worry about the new direction and simply went along with it.

Shortly her eyes adjusted to what seemed to be torches lighting up a new room. Stairs accented to a circular middle, a metal table bolted to the ground. A grey is white cloth draped across it as a blanket type fabric.

She grimaced at the metallic smell that spread through the air as she went down the stairs. The chains around her wrists scraping and clinking together with each movement she made. Each breath she took made a small fog in front of her with each exhale.

She reached the middle of the room in a matter of seconds, only now taking notice to the other people that were in the room. Everyone wore masks, every day, every minute. She never knew what anyone looked like besides the other people that were kept captive with her.

She felt the back of her dress being nudged, pushing her close to the bed in a rough manner. Her weak state increased, causing her to collapse to the ground. Her palms and knees scraping against the sharp gravel like floor. She whimpered as she noticed it drew blood.

She heard someone scoff near her before she was yanked up, and quickly placed onto the table. Or whatever it was, she didn't care.

She heard some incoherent mutterings as she felt the side of her cheek come in contact with the stone slab. She swallowed nervously as she felt cold metal against her shoulder. The metal was dragged down for about 3 inches before it stopped. Tearing the fabric of the back of her dress.

She tried to turn her head or squirm, but new restraints kept her in place. She still tried to squirm.

"Oh stop, you're just going to tire yourself out." A muffled voice called out to her, fingers brushed against her cheek in a way to distract her, but she quickly turned her head, attempting to bite the person.

"Screw…. You…." (Y/N) muttered. Her breath picking up from exertion and stress. She turned her head quickly as she heard the sound of large steel being clinked onto something. But all she could see was blurred fire around a person. "What… What are you doing?" She whimpered out. She got no response and only heart the incoherent words being mumbled again.

She saw the person walk closer to her from the fire. The steel objects tip red due to the heat it was exposed to. (Y/N) found herself unable to move, paralyzed from fear. The footsteps were getting closer and closer but she still could not find herself to move.

 _Goddammit why can't I move?!_ She screamed in her mind. She felt heat going towards her skin. Before she felt the metal being pressed against the back of her left shoulder.

Her instincts seemed to kick in after that as she left out a muffled scream into the white fabric. Her eyes shutting tightly as her body tensed. The steel dug into her skin before being removed before white seemed to fill her dark vision.

She felt like she could breath for the first time in a month. She hesitantly opened her eyes. She found herself standing up.

"H-Hello?" (Y/N)'s small voice quivered out. She took a step forward, and found that she seemed to be, well in a room that would belong to a cat. It was small granted, but there was a cat tree in the far corner. "Hello?" She called out louder.

(Y/N) heard small steps behind her and turned around. She saw a small black cat. Blue green eyes piercing into her own (e/c) eyes.

"A child?" A velvet like voice spoke, but the cat didn't move. "That's… unusual"

"Who...Who are you?" (Y/N) asked as the cat approached her. The animal's head brushing against her ankles.

"You tell me, you were the one who summoned me. The choice is yours if you would like to make a contract with me." The cat was the one speaking, (Y/N) realized.

"A contract? How would that be beneficial?" The question came out softly.

"Well, a contract is a bond between demon and human. Its formally called a Faustian Contract. A symbol is placed somewhere on the human's body as a sort of claim, but the more noticeable the symbol is placed, the stronger the bond is between the two. The contract is for - mostly - to get revenge against someone or something. The contract ends when the main goal is achieved. And the demon will get the contractee's soul in the end. But between the time of making the contract, and the end of the contract, the demon is required to protect and serve their master or mistress no matter how impossible the task may seem." The black cat spoke. "So I ask once more, would you like to form a contract with me?"

(Y/N) paused for a moment. She had to decide. Stay and die. Or make a contract and still die in the end. The contract seemed less painful. And she had a contract goal in mind.

"Yes…. I will form a contract with you." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. The white had turned to a grayish color, and that cat seemed to disappear.

"Good. Now, please try and relax. This might hurt…" A pair of hands, human hands, covered her eyes from behind. A sharp sting formed in her left eye. A small trickle of blood seeping through the socket and the hand. Darkness officially succumbing her mind as she had one thought in mind. One that the demon heard.

 _Kill them_

* * *

 **A Couple Hours Later**

(Y/N) felt the feeling that her body was swaying in a sense. She hesitantly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at trees. They were going by slowly. She turned her head to be met with midnight black hair, and a paleish feminine face. One that was focused.

(Y/N) shifted in the woman's arms. Causing her to stop and look over. "Oh, you're awake. That's good." The voice calmed her in a sense. "You can go back to sleep if you would like, we are almost there."

"Almost where?" (Y/N) asked in confusion.

The female began to walk once more. "Your aunt's house. I managed to find the address in the documents that wretched place had." That made it clear that she didn't like the place any more than (Y/N) did.

"Ah… What's your name?" She asked in confusion. The demon shrugged.

"My name, is whatever you would like it to be." She said, giving a small smile as she felt (Y/N) rest her head on her chest.

(Y/N) paused for a moment before muttering. "Emma…. Emma Marie Waters…" She muttered tiredly, falling back asleep in silence. (Y/N)'s chest rising and falling gently.

"As you wish, my young lady." Emma spoke, as she saw (Y/N)'s aunt's house up ahead. The sun rising behind it.


	4. Chapter One

_Edited /Posted On 8/30/2017_

The world has been divided into the West and the East. The 'Western Nations' reigned by the Queen, and the 'Eastern Nations' in its opposition. In order to unify the world, the Queen of the West dispatched her confidential noblemen to the various countries. There they would pursue their work as the Queen's intelligence agency. Two of these noblemen are known and feared by the notorious name, 'The Queen's Watchdog' and 'The Queen's Cat'. Both dispatched in the same country.

 **Random POV  
**  
"Next in the news, In the early hours of the morning another mummified body was found, this would be number 7, adding to the mummified body found 3 weeks ago, in the Mountain Forest District. The worry is that the state security hasn't made a definite statement on these happenings..." The radio I had said softly as I drove across a bridge. The rain pouring down excessively outside as thunder booms. Going as fast as I could to try and get help. Losing track of where I was going I ended driving and crashing into a large alleyway. Other people quickly jumping out of the way.

I was gasping for air. Trying to stop what was happening to me. The pain was excruciating, to the point I was not only gasping for air, but I was screaming. I stopped for a moment, was it over? My skin drying up as I bled from parts on my skin as well as my ears, eyes, and mouth. I heard someone walking up to my car and then it started again. I tried hitting on the glass of my door to try and break it. The person quickly jumping back and falling to the ground due to the slick gravel. I felt my heart racing beyond its own limit.

Seizing as my skin shrivels. My screams getting quieter as everything went black. Falling into an, what I hoped would be, eternal slumber.

_

Order from the Queen:  
Investigate suspicious mummification death case.

 **Things To Remember:  
(Y/R/N) = Your Real Name  
(Y/F/N) = Your Fake Name  
(L/N) = Your Last Name  
(F/C) = Favorite Color  
(2F/C) Second Favorite Color  
**  
The night was dim as the only source of light was in the sky, the moon that was full overhead. Though on this particular night, there was another source of light. A manor outside of London was quite lively, seeing as it was holding a ball. The person who was holding this ball was the prestigious, John Hendricks. John ran a company called, One Hendricks Project, that was in competition with the (L/N) earls company, (L/N) Common Core. They both made items for kids. From children's books to children's clothing. Though neither of them did toys, they both left that to the Phantomhive Funtom Company.

The (L/N) Earl was (Y/F/N) (L/N). A young so called boy who ran the company about a month after the passing of the original Earl and Lady as well as the disappearance of the daughter, (Y/R/N) (L/N). This was about ten years ago, and now the current Earl is 16 years old. With him, he brought a lady clad in black. The Alias of this woman was Emma Waters. Her physical appearance was that of a twenty-one-year-old woman.

Many suspicions rose about the current (L/N) Earl but they were later diminished by DNA profiling and paperwork that proved her identity as the 'son' of the (L/N)'s.

But let's get back to the topic of the ball.

The Hendricks company had just reached their fifty-year milestone. Since John's father was the one who first made the One Hendricks Project company. It was also a memorial ball for the creator. Jimmy Hendricks, who was deceased since John took the heirdom.

 **Your Point Of View  
**  
I let out a small sigh as I glanced around the room. Laughter and talking were filling the air of the manor, but it didn't seem all that lively as it would be to an outsider. People in London were worried about the murders going around the town. Hell, it was a miracle anyone came to the gathering.

I glanced over to my right to look over to see if Emma was still there. Thankfully she was still by my side. Just like a cat should be. She glanced over at me, a bit confused but I simply shrugged it off. Emma and I had a way of communicating. We didn't exactly communicate verbally, it was more of visual communication. But we did speak to each other normally. We were not completely shut ins.

I hummed lightly before I glanced around. Paling only slightly when I saw a flash of blonde hair but quickly dismissed it. I highly doubt it could actually be her. There couldn't be a way he would let her come to a public gathering while all these dangerous things were happening. That would be plain idiotic to put her in danger, especially since people of high power were the ones being targeted during this case.

I shook my head slightly, a small shake that would be unnoticeable. I let out a small breath as I glanced at my feet. After a couple seconds, I looked back up to be met with emerald green eyes. It did startle me a bit, but I tried my best not to show it.

"(Y/F/N). I didn't know you would be here! It's good to see you." Elizabeth Midford spoke energetically. She had a bright smile on her face, one that would be considered contagious in a sense. She was always so, happy. It didn't seem like anything could bring her down.

"Ah, Lady Elizabeth. It's good to see you as well, what brings you here?" I asked curiously.

She rocked on her heels slightly in joy. "Ah, well, as you know I really like to go to these type of events, and since Ciel was coming, I decided to tag along with him. He doesn't seem to mind." She glanced behind her before looking back at me with a small gasp. "Oh, I should introduce you two to each other." She didn't give much room for an argument, before she quickly yet carefully grabbed my hand and took me over to a different part of the manor, managing to avoid the group of people easily.

"Ciel isn't very keen on loud noises, so he is mainly staying in the garden, we just have to find him" Elizabeth whispered so only I could hear that.

She let go of my hand after about a minute or two. We seemed to be in a much quieter area, barely any people were here. I didn't take me long to realize that she had led me to what seemed to be a garden. She quickly walked ahead, and I followed suit. Our footsteps were in a somewhat sync, and they were quiet. Well, they were slightly quiet.

After a couple seconds we stopped, we had wandered deeper into the garden, two figures standing a couple feet ahead of us.

 **Ciel's Point Of View**

I huffed slightly as I glanced up. Elizabeth had wandered off, again. She had been rambling on about some person she had met about five years ago, and really I had tuned her out a bit, and then she kind of ran off.

It wasn't all that long ago, but it did get me a bit worried. Her being my cousin, and with the recent murders going on. I didn't want her getting caught with the wrong people.

I heard footsteps behind me, which caused both me and Sebastian to turn around.

The first thing I noticed was that there were 3 people. The Eldest one seemed to be female, She stood at maybe five foot eight and she had midnight black hair and had greenish-blue eyes that were behind thin black rimmed glasses. ((A/N: Think of Alex from OITNB basically)) She wore a simple uniform, one much like a butler, that leads me to believe that was her current occupation. Such mental accusations were confirmed at the sight of the traditional family crest clip on the left side of her black jacket.

The next seems to be a female- no male. He seemed to be around the same age as Elizabeth, maybe a year or two younger. So between sixteen and seventeen years old. He had ear length (H/C) hair and, one (E/C eye? The left one seemed to be covered by a simple black eyepatch. He wore simple (F/C) clothing that was similar to mine. Sh- He, seemed to be maybe an inch or two shorter than me. So maybe five foot five or five foot four.

Lastly was Elizabeth who was wearing her simple orange dress she wore when going to most dancing events.

But my attention was currently on the two new people. They seemed to look familiar, but mainly the youngest seemed to be the most familiar. I just couldn't place it.

I glanced to Sebastian who seemed to have a slight glare in his eyes towards the other butler. Both seemed to be on edge in a sense.

"Ciel! I want you to meet someone." Elizabeth chirped. "This is (Y/Fn) (L/N) and his butler Emma Waters." Both of them gave polite nods towards us.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Phantomhive. Lady Elizabeth has told me a bit about you." (Y/F/N) said giving a small smile. I could notice that it was a fake one. Elizabeth didn't seem to though.

"As has she told me about you. Elizabeth could you stand beside Sebastian for a moment?" I spoke as calmly as I could. Trying to control the anger that I could feel bubbling up in my mind. Taking even but deep breaths as Elizabeth kindly did what I had asked.

A small breeze swept through the garden. The sound of the wind helping distract the (l/n) _imposter._

As quickly as I could I glanced over to Sebastian who seemed to give a very small nod. As if knowing my plans. I slowly reached behind me, unlocking the holster on my belt that held my pistol. Trying to not make too much noise.

I pulled the gun out swiftly, pointing it at the (L/N) male. The moonlight reflecting against the silver of the gun's barrel only mere seconds before him and his butler noticed the gun. I noticed a certain _emotion_ , flicker through the right (e/c) eye of (Y/F/N). The emotion went by quickly. If I were to guess, I would say fear, since (Y/F/N)'s stance seemed to falter a bit.

I heard Elizabeth give a small gasp as she tried to step forward. But I shook my head at her. "Elizabeth, stay back. I don't want you getting hurt." Elizabeth went back to where she stood next to Sebastian.

"Look, Mr. Phantomhive put the gun down. I'm sure we can talk this out-" I cut (Y/F/N) off quickly. Taking a step forward. The butler seemed to get a bit protective at my move, stepping a bit forward to shield him, but he touched the woman's shoulder and shook her head. "Emma, it's fine, he won't shoot." Emma gave a small nod and took a step back away from us.

I gritted my teeth. "What makes you think I won't pull the trigger?"

(Y/L/N) sighed and gave me a small eye roll. "First of all, you most likely would like information. You can't get that with me dead. Second, your safety is on and if it wasn't. You would have shot me already." I let out a small tch at the statement. Flicking the safety off and used my thumb to pull down the hammer of the pistol.

"What about now?" I questioned. I could practically hear Sebastian smirking.

"Again, you would have shot me already. Look I am not one for these type of confrontations. So I will leave. You most likely know where to find me if you have any questions. I apologize for the trouble I have caused Lady Elizabeth" (Y/F/N) paused. "Good day. Let's go Emma." The boy gave a cocky smile towards me. Both the female butler and the suspicious boy leaving quickly.

I sighed and flicked the safety back on and put the pistol back in its holster. Hell, the gun didn't even have any bullets in it at the moment.

I glanced over to Elizabeth who looked utterly confused. I sighed. I shouldn't have caused a scene in front of her. Especially one to this extent or - topic.

Elizabeth tilted her head at me and I shook my head a bit.

"Don't worry Elizabeth. It's nothing to be concerned about." I gave my answer to her confusion in a small mutter. Glancing over in the direction the two strangers left I gave a small huff.

Who the hell were they?

 **Your Point Of View**

 **ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER**

I gave a small hum as I fiddled with the hem of my nightshirt. Glancing around my bedroom as I felt a tight feeling forming in my chest. I shook my head, trying to expel the upcoming thoughts that were slowly creeping up on me.

 _He's going to hate you if he finds out._

 _You know how much he hates liars._

 _You can't even solve a case properly._

I felt overwhelmed as I felt like I couldn't breathe. I knew I was breathing - quickly at that - but at the same time, it felt like my lungs were not receiving enough oxygen.

I carefully made my way to my bed and sat down. Swallowing thickly as I noticed my throat felt a bit dry. I felt small tremors wrack through my body as I covered my mouth with my right hand. Taking deep breaths as I fought the urge to cry.

I didn't want to alert Emma, even if I did, I had ordered her long ago to not bother me when I am emotional unless I ask. Or if she sees that my state of mind is unstable.

As time went on I felt small trickles of tears fall down my face. But I also felt myself growing calmer.

I laid down on the bed under the covers. Laying on my side as I fidgeted with the fabric on my pillow. Still taking the deep breaths to remain calm. Closing my eyes as I gave a tiny sigh. One thought left to echo in my mind still.

 _Ciel will never trust you._

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay but you all love my AngstyAss™ What did you guys think though? It took me a long while to do this because I am back in school but I will try and write as much as possible!

Please join my Discord for updates! The link never expires!

/abtj9FC


	5. Chapter Two

**(Y/F/N) - Your Fake Name**

 **(L/N) - Last Name**

 **(Y/N) - Your name**

 _ **Your Point Of View**_

I hummed a bit as I looked at my office door. Well, it was really a basement in a sense but it was where I kept all my case files. I didn't really like keeping business papers and case papers in one spot so I figured this would be a pretty good spot and it was. It had quite a bit of room for storing case files both new and old.

The walls were a whitish gray while the flooring was an antique java hardwood. There was a large table in the middle of the room. The table was littered with an abundance of papers and folders. Many of the folders were open and only a few were closed. There was a chalkboard that stood next to the table. On the whiteboard were facts about the case. What was written was just suspects though and what the suspects had in common.

I glanced at the envelope that was in my hand. A letter from the queen. I blinked silently as I opened the letter. Carefully reading the words that were printed on the crisp paper.

 _Dear (Y/N) (L/N),_

 _Upon your request in your last letter to me. I have assigned a partner to you in this case. I made sure it was someone who would not really know you as I would like to help keep your identity safe. Although you do have a past with your new partner, he is not aware of the situation you have been in during the past 10 years. I hope it may stay like that._

 _Although I cannot control what goes on during the case I hope you both will get along and get this case finished as quickly as possible. I do not want any more deaths to occur as the mummifications are causing the people of London to panic._

 _I hope to hear from you soon about the completion of this case. I also should probably tell you whom your partner in the case is._

 _Your partner is my Watch Dog._

 _Good luck._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Queen Of England_

I gave a small blink in confusion as I was slowly trying to piece the clues together.

It was true that I had asked for help in this case. It just seemed to be too much work for one person to do. Granted I had Emma to help me but this case seemed to even be stumping her. Which was a shock to me, since with as long as she has probably been alive as a demon, she knows quite a bit of the thing called death.

The fact that we both were a bit confused on this case was really a bother for me. I didn't like to ask for a partner. But unfortunately, if I wanted to even get this case done quickly and stop these gruesome murders from happening. I needed to ask for help.

But here's the thing. If you happen to be one of the queens per say, helpers. You developed a nickname throughout the country which is given to you by the queen to keep a bit of secrecy I guess. I'm not sure what the point of it is.

My nickname was 'The Queen's Cat' it was passed down onto me by tradition since my father had passed away quite a long time ago. The reason being the nickname is because my family is known for being sneaky or stealthy. Much like a cat would be. Hence the name.

The Queen's Guard Dog was widely known across London. He was actually feared by some and loathed by many more.

Enemies though were a normal thing in the line of work that the Queen's Guard Dog and I had. Though him working with someone was almost completely unheard of.

But when you worked under the Queen's wing, you can't reject her orders. If you did, it wasn't exactly a good mark in her book.

I sighed as I glanced at the table littered with case files. Looks like this case may get solved soon than originally thought, especially with a partner.

 **Emma's Point Of View** (ayy lmao)

I gave a small hum as I carefully stood on a stepstool. Carefully holding a small stack of books as I organized one of the bookshelves in the library. I adjusted my glasses as I placed the last book on the shelf. Cautiously stepping down from the ladder before glancing up. Making sure there were no more books that were out of order.

"Ms. Emma?" I heard a meek voice speak from behind me. I turned around with a smile. Glancing at one of the other workers that worked here at the (l/n) manor.

Aika was a maid here at the manor. She was a bit fragile looking in my opinion. She wasn't that small though, we are around the same height, but she really knows her ways around using a gun. So I really wouldn't recommend making her, well mad. She was about 28 years old, and started working here when she was 18, around the same time (Y/N) had changed her identity to that of a young boy.

"Is everything alright Aika?" I asked gently. She gave a quick nod. Her brunette hair swayed in tune with her heads movements.

"Yes! It's just that Ian needs some help in the garden. He said not to rush though." Aika fiddles with the hem of her maid dress. I gave a small nod in understanding.

"I will make my way outside in a moment. Is there anything else?" She shook her head no as she shyly excused herself.

I gave a small sigh and placed the cleaning supplies I had out back into the supply closet in the next room as I left.

It was quite a walk to the garden as I was on the second floor of the manor and on the far left end. So I did have time to think and there was no reason to rush as it was a slow day.

I glanced at the walls of the hallway as I walked. Letting my thoughts dwell on what had occurred yesterday. It was a bit alarming. What seemed like an innocent encounter easily turned into one of distrust and suspicion. Hell, the tension in the air was so thick then that it could have easily been cut through with a knife.

But the young Phantomhive boy seemed a bit strange to me. I guess you could say he had a similar aura as my young master does. Plus he did seem to have a demon butler by his side. So the possibility of him being in a contract was high. Though really it wasn't any of my concern in a sense.

I stopped thinking about yesterday as I sped up a bit to reach the garden a bit faster. Reaching it without seeing anyone else which was a bit strange but (y/n) was in her study basement looking at case files, Aika was goodness knows where, and Ian was in the garden that I knew. But what I didn't know was if he out front or outback. Outback was the best guess I could make.

"Ah, Emma there you are!. You got here quickly." I glanced up as I opened the back door to the large garden. A grave voice speaking almost immediately as I stepped outside. I gave a small nod.

Ian was someone who worked in the garden as much as he could, but alas he was also the cook so he had to divide his time wisely between the two chores. But then again, since he liked the flowers so much, I usually did the cooking. I'm not complaining though.

Ian is 46 years old and has been here even longer than I have. He worked here when (y/n)'s parents were alive. Usually, if he's helping me with something, and the young master is not around, he would tell some, amusing, stories from before the young master had met me. He wore a simple uniform, small stains of dirt were visible if you were close enough. Despite being asked he didn't want a replacement uniform.

But he knows nothing of the contract and neither does Aika. Which is a relief for (Y/N) and I.

"What is it you needed help with, Ian?" I asked softly. Glancing around the, undamaged, garden a bit confused as I saw nothing that really needed to be fixed.

"I was wondering if you could go turn the hose on that's behind the greenhouse. I don't want water getting where it shouldn't if I leave the hose nozzle unattended." Ian gave a smile towards me. I gave a small nod in agreement as I walked the path towards the greenhouse. Carefully turning the water on for Ian before walking back.

"Thanks, Emma! Sorry if it was bothersome, just didn't want to ruin any of the plants by leaving the garden hose unattended for a few seconds." Ian spoke, his voice was a bit smoother, but still gravely. I gave a smile and a nod.

"It's perfectly alright." A small laugh escaped my lips. "If you need anything else just ask. I should get back inside though in case the young master calls for something." Ian gave a curt nod in agreement.

After a small amount of more discussion, I went back inside the manor humming a bit as I glanced around. A lot has seemed to change over the past 10 years. Not much to dwell over but, it still did cross my mind every once in awhile.

I sighed a bit as I glanced at the east end of the manor. If you went far enough down that hall, you'd find a family portrait. One will the past Lord and Lady of the (L/N) house. (Y/N)'s parents. (Y/N) was in the image as well but past that painting. Is the room (y/n) has never stepped in. Her parent's bedroom.

There were no signs that a murder had happened. But she hasn't stepped into the room since she was a little girl. Heck, I haven't seen her really go near that room, let alone near the painting.

I understood why that was. It was a reasonable reaction. But it seemed to be a weakness my young master had. She didn't seem to have any weaknesses, besides that room. Other than that she put up an emotionless facade. Every Once in awhile using other emotions during cases as simple acts.

Granted, these actions drag her farther from a true happiness, which will darken her soul and for a demon like me, that's an enjoyable thing to imagine. But really, I didn't exactly want her to do that. With all that has happened to her at such a young age, (y/n) being in total darkness emotion wise, sounds... appealing but at the same time, it sounds like something that I wouldn't exactly want.

I feel like I've been in the human's world for a little bit longer than normal for a demon. Feelings are weird.

I shook my head a bit. It wouldn't be a good thing to dwell on a topic as such as this. I took a small deep breath. Turning on my heel as I walked towards where my young master was located.

I reached there quite fast. Almost immediately by my master's side.

"Emma," (y/n) said in a monotone voice, as she seemed to hand me a letter. "It seems we will be having a visitor sometime soon. I'm not sure who it will be though. But please do prepare for their arrival." She picked up one of the many papers that littered the large desk. "If they do come today, bring them down here. It will be easier and quicker." I gave a small nod in understanding.

"As you, wi-" She cut me off.

"This is an order Emma if they question about my past life, and you let the secret slip. I will not forgive you. You do not give any hints towards the truth. None at all. I am (Your fake name), son of (Dad's name) and (Mother's name), brother of (your real name)..." She faltered at her words a bit. I could tell she didn't like doing this. "Do not tell them the truth. That's an order."

I gave a small bow, placing my hand on my chest. "As you command."

 _ **Ciels' Point Of View**_

I hummed as I looked out the window of the carriage. Fingers deftly grazing the Aegean colored jewel that rested on my thumb. The feeling of the familiar heirloom resting my nerves ever so slightly.

My mind seemed to flicker back to the event of yesterday, even though it was something I did not want to dwell on.

I glanced to the side, Sebastian was calm, but he seemed to be smirking in my direction. I gave a small huff. "What is it, Sebastian?" I wasn't in the mood for any of his tricks.

"If I may say, Young Master, you've seemed a bit on edge since yesterday. Did Lady Elizabeth's friend alarm you?" Sebastian's smirk seemed to curve upward ever so slightly.

I sighed and shook my head. "That's none of your business, plus I doubt I'd end up running into them again."

The carriage seemed to come to a halt. A small knock landing on the window behind me where the coachman was on the outside.

Sebastian calmly stood up, all evidence that the conversation had happened was gone. He carefully opened the door from the inside and stepped out first.

He held out a hand towards me as I began to exit the carriage. I looked at Sebastian blankly before grabbing his hand and stepping down. Letting go immediately as I was out of the carriage and Sebastian shut the door before the carriage had pulled away.

I glanced up towards the manor in front of me. I furrowed my face in confusion. "Sebastian? Are we at the right location?" I could have sworn that my father had told me the manor had been shut down and closed off. But it looked in perfect condition and showed no signs of withering or any signs that it was closed.

Sebastian gave a small nod. "This is the correct place, it matches the location the queen had sent us in her letter."

I rolled my eyes ever so slightly. And began walking towards the front door of the manor, it seemed to resemble my own manor ever so slightly but had certain differences. I caught a quick glance of the garden in the back from where I stood. Might have to check that area out if there is time.

Once we reached the porch of the manor I was the one to knock on the door. Not giving Sebastian the chance to. This was a bit too strange for my liking but I pushed it aside, but still stayed alert.

I heard someone yell from behind the door. "I'll get it, Miss Emma!"

The voice was followed by quick footsteps before the door opened. A young lady wearing a maids uniform was standing next to the door. She looked small and frail, but her health wasn't my business.

"Welcome to the (L/N) Manor! I'm Aika" She smiled kindly towards us before jumping a bit as a hand was gently placed on her shoulder.

"Aika, you didn't have to answer the door you know, I could have gotten it" It was a gentle voice that spoke. Looking towards who's hand it was, I noticed it was a more female looking Sebastian. But there were differences.

"But you were busy cleaning the windows, I didn't want you to get overwhelmed" Aika beamed a bit. "I'll let you show them around though. I have to go do some chores, it was nice meeting you though" Aika seemed to run off quickly. I directed my attention to the butler.

She had a soft smile. "I apologize about that. Aika gets excited when there are guests." I froze a bit. My mind flashes to the butler who was with (Y/F/N) last night. This was the same woman. This is where (Y/F/N) lives. This is going far for identity fraud, to be honest. "Please do come in, I will show you to my Young Master's office."

I swallowed a bit nervously before stepping in, glancing at Sebastian who seemed to be glaring ever so slightly at the butler. That was never a good sign when Sebastian would glare at another person. He didn't trust these people, just like me.

 _ **A/N**_

FUCK THIS HAS BEEN IN THE MAKING FOR MONTHS I AM SO SORRY! Basically long story short I had some health stuff going on and got removed from school and now I am homeschooled. I was also in major writers block but I JUST got this done so I hope its good. Again I am so sorry for the haitus but im gonna be writing as much as I can.


End file.
